Death Battle Season 2 Ep 3: Pit vs Sora
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Kingdom hearts vs Kid Icarus! Which magic user will win? Pit or sora?
DEATH BATTLE SEASON 2 EPISODE 3:

Pit vs Sora

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Hey guys welcome back to a special episode of Death Battle!

Silver: Today we're bringing back two guys who were special guest in the first season when we did Yang vs Leone. and they came back for another visit!

Demon: So let's have a round of applause for Oswaldo and John!

(Applause is heard)

Oswaldo and John: (Comes in waving hello to the audience)

Demon: Great to have you two back.

Oswaldo: Great to be back and congrats for starting a second season.

Silver: Well thanks!

John: Yeah! Congrats in only having 13 fights for one season! I thought there would been more honestly!

Silver: (Getting held back by Demon) Let me at him!

Demon: Calm down!

Oswaldo: John..don't do this again...don't fight with the robot.

John: Yeah yeah...sorry! (Looking like he doesn't care)

Silver: (Calmed down) Ok...I forgive ya...(sighs)

Demon: OK...should we start this?

Oswaldo: Yep!

All of them: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

(Deah Battle Logo)

Demon: Magical weapons are a powerful thing in the fictional universe and used by many characters.

John: But they are only as strong as the person who wields these magical items.

Silver: Like Pit...The General of Pauletina's angel army!

Oswaldo: Or Sora...the Chosen wielder of the Keyblade!

Demon: These guys are known to be powerful with teammates on their side. But for this fight we only want to see them strong by themselves. So his means no summons or extra help.

John: So that means Sora can't have his allies and his summon and Pit can't have Pauletina and his summons! This is a pure one on one! No outside help!

Demon: I'm Demon!

John: I'm John!

Oswaldo: I'm Oswaldo!

Silver: And i'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And it's our job to anylze thier weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Skyworld is a beautiful place where the souls of the passing people go to after they died. In this place is ruled over by Pauletina whose known as the goddess of the this land. But she has problems...the underworld and its army by centurion which is evil Pauletina and third evil army has plans to tak it over Skyworlds.. Not only that but after 24 long years after she was deafeted, The Gorgon known as Medusa has been revived and plans to take over earth. Oh and also Pauletina has foreseen an invasion of an demon army led by the villianous Orco as well. She needed help in this disparate time of need and help of this time of take over.

John: So Pauletina only had one choice. She needed the one person she knew that can save Skyworld. She has called in her best ally which is the young looking, naive, general of her own angel army himself...Pit! Better known as Kid Icarus!

Pit: What I mean to say is...im not scared. Im not scared at all!

Pit:

Age: Immortal (But he has a body of a thirteen year old)

Height: 5'8

Weight: 128 Lb

Gender: Male

Species: Angel

Occupation: General of Pauletina angel army

Birthplace: Skyworld

Demon: Pit is the main protagonist and General of the goddess Pauletina angel army. He's an immortal angel with e mind and body of a thirdteen year old. He is Naive and stubborn and always fights with anyone at disagrees with him. He relays a lot on team mates help to accomplish the goals he has achieved in the game of Kid Icarus. He's also needs Pauletina magic to go at full speed and to fly with his two wings. Also when he gets to close to the sun, his wings well be burnt out. He's also not really durable. He's what we call a glass cannon which means he can deal great damage but he can't handle the damage himself.

John: He has a real impressive weapon and magic in his arsenal. He has a silver bow that was magically enhanced by Pauletina magic to cause more damage. He also have unlimited arrows with it also. It can cause knock back and he can make the shots bend aswell at his will. He can also make the bow into two blades he can use as close range melle weapons and can use them as spinning em into a circle like blade to cause chain damage. He also has a reflector shield which can deflect any projectile attack at comes at him and sends it right back. but he has to be still to actually used this to full power. This Reflective barrier can send back anything magical against him as well. His magic that he can used and not from Pauletina is that he can slowly heal himself.

Silver: He also wears the super Armor which increases his defense and prevent him from having knock back from any opponent attack. And his bow can also cause dash shots which means when he runs while shooting the Silver bow it goes faster and causes extra damage.

Weapons:

-Silver Bow

-Health Regenerator

-Super Armor

-Twin Dagger

-Dual Sided Sword

Oswaldo: He's also pretty fast on his feet and is faster then the average man. An average person can run up to 40 Mph at best. So this means Pit can run faster then 40 mph. He could go even faster when using his wings but as we said before he needs the magic from Pauletina to do it so without her magic...his wings are mostly useless and just dead weight in a fight. Not to mention he's cniave and and a glass cannon makes you wonder what Pauletina was thinking when appointing him general of her army.

Silver: Hell ya! I mean come on! You didn't have anyone better to hire then this guy? She supposed to be a powerful and highly intelligent goddess and when she needed to chose a general for her angel army she chosen a stubborn, loudmouth, naive thirteen year old kid!? What was she thinking?!

Demon: Well if she was thinking or not she made the right choice. Pit has achieved many feats in his time. Like becoming the commander or general of her angel army. Has defeated Medusa twice. He has also bested Gods, Beast and even other demigods as well. He also has fought off other armies like the Aurumes, Hades army, the Forces of nature or Viridi, even centurions which is mostly a possessed Pauletina! And was known to be as strong as Pauletina at one point.

Feats:

-Became Angel Commander of Pauletina army

-Defeated multiple armies

-Defeated Medusa

-Bested Gods and other beings

John: But he has some major weaknesses, First he relies on Pauletina to much to help get a victory and also relies on her magic to fly. So he mostly asks for help when the going gets rough and call for help which is outside help and not aloud in death battle. He's also pretty stubborn and a bit of a lightweight when taking hits. He also is pretty arrogant when it comes to making a plan and fighting enemies. And like we said he can't use his wings without the help of Pauletina.

Weaknesses:

-Needs Pauletina Magic to fly

-A lightweight

-To reliant on Pauletina

-Is pretty stubborn

Oswaldo: But despite that he still fights for Pauletina army and for the safety of his home!

Pit: I am Pit! Servant of the Godess of Light!

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: We start this story off with three childhood friends...their names were Riku, Kairi and Sora. These three best best friends but Sora and Riku wanted one thing only one can have...Kairi love. They soon discovered of a fruit called a Paupu Fruit that can make the two people who eats it be in love forever. Riku has got his hands on this fruit to win Kairi but put up a propersition. A raft race with Sora.

Oswaldo: Now this raft race was simple...whoever wins it will get to eat the Paupu Fruit with Kairi and to be together forever...but the bet never happened beacuse it was never been accepted by Sora . So Sora soon left to a near cave. In that cave he found drawings of him and Kairi but he changed it a bit. He changed it that it seems he's giving Paupu Fruit to Kairi. And somehow beacuse of that shit strat going down.

John: Like when his home world called Destiny island was consumed from these evil creatures called Heartless coming from the sky, separated by his friends in nasty storm and and Sora was sent to a new world away from his friends called Traverse Town. In there he found the mighty Keyblade which made him the chosen one...the start of Sora great adventure!

Sora: The darkness may destroy my body...but it can't touch my heart.

Sora:

Age: 15

Hieght: 5'8

Wieght: 134 Lb

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Occupation: chosen wielder of the Keyblade

Birthplace: Destiny Island

Silver: Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He has amazing strength to fight off other beings like Hercules and Sepiroth. he is also stronger then the average human being which shows to be only able to lift up to 125 pounds untrained. So Sora can lift more then over 125 pounds. And that strength can explained how he can carry that giant Keyblade around like it's nothing. Those thing are heavy as shit!

Oswaldo: How can you know how heavy they are? Have you ever hold one!

Silver: Yeah I did! (Grabs a picture of him barely lifting it) see?

Oswaldo: Well i'll be damned.

Demon: Anyyyway...Sora is known as being faster then the average man and the like we said before the average man can run 6.3 Mph and his forms can make him go three times faster then that which means Sora can go up to 18.6 Mph! which is faster then a regular car. He can also go fast enough to easily dodge enemy attacks and gunfire. He also have an amazing weapon.

John: He carries the Keyblade which is the main weapon he uses in his journey which coosed him as its wielder. But there's multiple version of the Keybale so we'll be using the Master Keyblade which is strong enough o take out Sepiroth with just a couple of strike. the Keyblade has no sharp edges around it but is still showed to be able to cut anything with ease. Sora can also call it back to his hand if he's was disarmed so it's kinda like the blade from thunder cats. And it can open and closes doors to other worlds. It could also be used as a Boomerang which is called the strike raid to do multiple enemy damage at once...so it could also do the same thing as he-mans blade as well? What's with the Kingdom Hearts series taking things from 80's characters?

Demon: Ummm... their fans?

John: Bull shit!

Silver: And It can also cause multiple things to happen! He can conjure spheres around him and sent them to explode on his enemies. The Guard break makes Sora bounce back and does a giant strike. The double slash causes him to do a quick assault and does more damage. Then the upper slash let's him send the enemy in the air and chain attack it.

John: So we're not gonna talk about that its ripping off other swords!?

Demon: No...

John: Fuck!

Keyblade:

-Can cut through anything

-opens doors to other worlds

-can be thrown as boomerangs

-can be called back to him

-Has magical properties

Oswaldo: Back to Sora, He has Magic which he can gain from attacking and defeating enemies. His Firaga attack lets him shoots out fire balls and causes the whole ground to go into flames burning everything around him. The Blizzaga causes scattershot of ice and freezes his enemies on contact. the Thundaga makes him conjure up thunder from the skies and cause a three chain combo damage.

Silver: His Curaga Lets him heal himself to perfect help but cannot heal from status aliments. Means his health at full but can't get rid of things like poison and paralyzes. The Stopaga stops time around an enemy but can only affect one at a time. The Reflega A defensive spell which when used, can greatly lessen the impact of an attack. If it successfully guards an attack, the barrier unleashes a spray of light as it disperses, dealing damage equal to the enemies attack power to anything hit by the light. This spell however is not an absolute defense, as if it is bombarded with powerful attacks in quick succession, it will fail. then the Lethal Flame which let's him stops time as well but also let's him attack the enemy multiple times.

Magic:

-Firaga

-Blizzaga

-Thundaga

-Curaga

-Stopaga

-Relfcga

-Lethal Flame

Demon: Sora has gained impressive feats through out the game series. Like when he survived hen his world was consumed by darkness. Fighting multiple Heartless and Nobodies by himself at the same time with no sweat. And also Taken down eight member of Organization XIII which were Larxene, Xaldin, Xigbar, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Xemnas, Marluxia, and Roxas. He also became a Heartless but kept his mind in control. Also defeated 2 incarnations of the mighty Xenharot and also multiple Final Fantasy characters like Cloud Striff and Sepiroth...twice. He also fought and defeated the Greek demi god known as Hercules whose the son of Zeus. Even went against many Disney characters like mickey before as well.

Feats:

-Defeated Swarms of Heartless and Nobodies

-Defeated eight member of Organization XIII

-Became a Heartless but gain his conscious mind

-Reversed from being a Heartless with help from Kairi

-Defeated Hercules and Mickey

-Defeated 2 incarnations of Xenharot

-Defeated Sepiroth twice

John: But he does have weaknesses. He doesn't have any formal training in fighting. His only experience he has is the fights he was in. He has a limited supply of MP to use his magic attacks, but can gain it back when he hits his enemies. He also has a fairly Limited amount of melee attack style when he is in battle. He also really naïve and jumps into a situation without a plan first.

Weaknesses:

-Fairly limited fighting style

-Naïve and quick to jump

-limited MP

-No formal training

Oswaldo: But he still does what he need to do to prove why he was the chosen Wielder of the Keyblade.

Sora: The closer you get to light. The greater your shadow becomes.

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: OK the combatants are set let's settle this debate once and for all.

John: Its time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

(At the main castle of Skyworld)

Pit: (Focusing hard on a project until Pauletina walks in)

Pauletina: Pit...can I talk to you for a second?

Pit: Sorry Lady Pauletina...got something important right now. (Looks frustrated)

Pauletina: But Pit I ne-

Pit: NOT NOW PAULETINA! OK!? (Turns back)

Pauletina: (Has one eye twitching then thought of something) Then you won't get the surprise I got you...

Pit: (turns around) Wait...surprise?

Pauletina: Yes...just follow me. (Walks out)

Pit: (Follows Pauletina quickly outside)

(On the edge of Skyworld)

Pauletina: (Points down at the world) You see that Pit?

Pit: (Looks down) Why are you showing me this Lady Pauletina?

Pauletina: (Goes behind him and lifts her foot) cause that's where you're going fot a while.

Pit: Say what!?

Pauletina: (Kicks Pit down)

Pit: AHHHHH! (falls all the way down)

Pauletina: (Walks away from it and smiles)

(At a pillar hall way)

Sora: (Stretching from his last fight next to Donald and Goofy) Whew guys...that fight got me beat!

Donald: Do you need a rest Sora?

Sora: Yeah but you two go ahead without me. I'll catch up!

Donald and Goofy: (Waves and runs ahead)

Sora: (Lays on the floor relaxed) Ahhh...this is nice. No Heartless...No Nobodies and n-

(A scream can be heard)

Sora: Huh? (Lifts his head up and looks around)

(Pit crashes from the ceiling landing on Sora head and rolls a few feet away)

Sora: Argh! My head! (Rubs his head and looks at pit with a pissed off look)

Pit: (Rubs his and groans) Ow! Why did Lady Pauletina had to do that!? Just because I yelled at her!?

Sora: (Grabs his Keyblade) hey you! What's the big idea falling in and disturbed me?!

Pit: (Turns around and sees Sora) Hmmmm...wait. This must be what Lady Pauletina wanted to show me. might needed to get rid of him (Grabs his Silver Bow) Im here to take you down kid!

Sora: Oh yeah!? (Gets in battle stance)

Pit: (Pulls his bow back ready to fire)

FIGHT!

Pit: (Fires multiple arrows)

Sora: Firaga! (Firing multiple fireballs)

(The arrows and fireballs collide and explodes)

Sora: (Charges at Pit)

Pit: (Makes his bow into two blades and charges at Sora)

Both: (Third blades collide and have a stare down, trying to scare the other)

Sora: (Headbutt Pit)

Pit: (Kicks Sora in the gut and jumps back)

Sora: (Stumbles back and grips his gut) Thundaga!

(Clouds appear into the sky)

Pit:(Looks up into the sky with a shocked look) How is clouds appear in doors!?

(The thunder strucks at Pit)

Pit: (Trying to dodge each strike but gets hit with the last one in the leg) Arch! (Grips his leg)

Sora: Firaga (Fires more fireballs)

Pit: (Sees the fireballs come at him) This will stop them! (Summons a reflective shield)

(The fireballs hitnthe shield and bounces back at Sora)

Sora: What!?

(The fire balls collide with him and a ball of smoke appears)

Pit: (Uses his healing magic to help him back up) Whew...that will show you!

(The smoke disperse and shows a badly injured Sora)

Sora: (Heavy breathing then lift his arm up) Curaga! (He looks fully healed)

Pit: (With shocked eyes) How did he do that?! (Brings his sword back to a bow and fires more shots)

Sora: (Easily jumps away from each shot) Bliza- (Sees his MP is low) Damn! Don't have enough magic!

(An arrow has struck Sora in the shoulder)

Sora: Argh! (Grips the arrow)

Pit: Gotcha! (With a victorious smile then charges again with his twin dagger)

Sora: (Rips out the arrow and then points his hand at Pit) I just hope this hits! lethal Flame!

(The attack collided with Pit and frezzes him in place

Sora: Argh! (Does multiple strikes at Pit and colliding each hit)

(The affect wore off on Pit)

Pit: (Falls to the ground badly hurt) What happened! (Looks at Sora with a smirk)

Sora: (Sees his MP is half full) Good! Just enough to finish this fight!

Pit: (With a furious look) Grrr! (Went back to firing his bow) Why won't you die!

Sora: Reflecta! (Makes the arrows go right back at pit)

Pit: (Summons his shield and brings the attack back at Sora)

Sora: (Dodges the hits and throws his Keyblade)

Pit: (Jumps spins above the Keyblade and fires another arrow and pins the blade to the ground)

Sora: Oh no! Firaga! (Fires more fireballs)

Pit: (Fires arrows to stop them)

(A giant dust cloud appears between them)

Sora: (Appears out of the smoke and punches Pit in the face)

Pit: Argh! (Stumbles back and grips his face)

Sora: Keyblade! (Raise his hand up)

(The Keyblade floats and goes right back into his hand)

Pit: (Swings his blades at Sora) Rargh!

Sora: Blizzaga! (Fires ice and freezes Pit in place)

Pit: (Struggling to move)

Sora: Time to chill out kid! (Swings his blade and smashing Pit into tiny pieces)

(Pits pieces falls to the ground)

Sora: (Puts his Keyblade on his back and starts walking off with a sigh) Welp! There's goes my break.

KO!

(On the left shows Pits pile of ice. On the rig shows Sora walking away and going back to the group)

John: Darn it! Why did the angel boy had to go!?

Silver: Well that's why we're here to explain it! Even though Pit has the advance training in fighting he realizes on the help of allies way more then Sora. Sure you can say Sora needs Donald and goofy more times then Pit needed Pauletina but even with ose two Sora has shown he can fight and survive in battles better then Pit! Like the time he defeated the demi god Hercules and the one winged angle himself Sepiroth as well! And his magic was far better!

Oswaldo: While Pit magic was made to make his arrows and heal minor injuries, Sora magic give him more chooses in magic attacks and his Curaga has shown to heal far greater and fatal injuries on multiple occasions. And Sora has shown to be faster then Pit who relies on his wings more! And Pit is still naive when it comes to a one on one fight while Sora has been in many of them. The only thing that Pit has was his super armor and reflecting shield but as we said before the weapon is only as strong as the one who uses it.

Demon: Looks like Pit just couldn't find the key...to victory!

John: The winner now is Sora!

(Death Batt!e Logo)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle

(Life fiber synchronized! Senkestsu! It because I love her the most that I wanted to kill her as swiftly as possible)


End file.
